


Camping Trip

by rainbowbabble



Category: Naruto
Genre: Aged up characters, Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, One-Shot, Probably a little OOC, Sappy, begrudging Sasuke, camping trip, horn dog Naruto, no ninja powers, sappy Naruto, sasuke hates the outdoors, sexy lumberjack Naruto, silly pranks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-03 02:22:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17275307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowbabble/pseuds/rainbowbabble
Summary: The blonde’s excited smile still hadn’t slipped off his face, despite the numerous insults from his partner, whose eyebrow was still in the air, as though in shock that his own fiancé would even ask him something as stupid as to whether or not Sasuke wanted to go camping in the first place.





	Camping Trip

**Author's Note:**

> I started this story a few months ago, but never finished it, so I decided to go back and finish it today. Hopefully it makes sense and isn't too rushed. 
> 
>  
> 
> MaleXMale relationship, don't like, don't read
> 
> Un'beta'd

“Oh c’mon you tart bastard! It’ll be fun!”

A man with midnight black hair and smooth, pale skin raised a disbelieving eyebrow in response to his loud, blonde, and tan companion.

“Since when is sleeping on the ground, and getting eaten alive by bugs considered ‘fun?’”

“Pfft, don’t be such a stick-in-the-mud. I have a feeling that if you gave it a chance you would have a lot of fun!” The man shouted excitedly to his fiancé even though they were sitting together at their dining room table in their small one bedroom apartment.

“I’m not being a stick-in-the-mud just because I don’t want to be stuck in the middle of nowhere freezing my ass off, dumbass.”

The blonde’s excited smile still hadn’t slipped off his face, despite the numerous insults from his partner, whose eyebrow was still in the air, as though in shock that his own _fiancé_ would even ask him something as stupid as to whether or not Sasuke wanted to go _camping_ in the first place.

“Okay, how about this, if you don’t have fun we can just have sex instead. Actually even if we are having fun we should still have sex…” Sasuke’s fiancé trailed off, no longer looking at Sasuke, but rather past him into a place where he was most likely picturing the stoic man sweating beneath him.

With a long-winded sigh Sasuke could feel himself begin to relent to Naruto’s pleas, “I’ll think about it, okay?”

Naruto’s grin just about split his face open in that moment and Sasuke was relatively reminded of a blindingly bright, sunny morning.

“Aw man that’s great! I promise you won’t regret it Sasuke! Just leave everything to me!” Naruto sputtered as he began clearing the table, their breakfast finished, and put the dishes into the dishwasher. “It’ll be a lot of fun, we can go hiking, snuggle together in our tent,” at that the blonde waggled his eyebrows towards his dark haired fiancé, “Fishing, hunting, really whatever you wanna do!”

“I didn’t even agree yet, moron.”

And at that response Naruto just winked at his fiancé, knowing that yes, actually Sasuke had already agreed, before Naruto had even asked him.

…

Naruto and Sasuke’s relationship was rather interesting, they met during a marathon where they were each trying to out race the other. Sasuke claiming he won my a few seconds, Naruto disputing the claim. They ended up fighting about it so much that they tried to hunt down all of the volunteers at the marathon and demand a real answer as to who truly won, to which the head volunteer, a girl with sandy blonde hair pulled back into four smaller ponytails, cordially told them to “fuck off, it is just a race.” After that Naruto had laughed and asked if he could buy Sasuke a beer, to which the pale, handsome, dark-haired man simply said “hn” and then they started dating.

They had dated for two years before getting engaged, and had lived together for the past year while they planned out their wedding. Sasuke had requested that their wedding be a very small, intimate affair with just Sasuke’s brother, Itachi, and Naruto’s closest friend, Shikamaru, in attendance, the blonde however, had sputtered disbelieving at that and then proceed to try to explain to Sasuke why they needed everyone they had ever met to come to their wedding. Sasuke may have relented to many of his fiancé’s wishes, but he had no doubt that he would not let Naruto invite the entire city they lived in to their wedding.

This camping trip would be a nice break from the stress of wedding planning and of Sasuke having to hear his fiancé say, “But Sasuke! We _need_ to invite everyone because otherwise…” something about someone’s feelings getting hurt somehow, Sasuke tended to just tune his fiancé out because he really didn’t care if someone’s feelings were hurt. It was his wedding after all!

 

…

 

The ground was just as Sasuke had predicted- cold and wet- and he hated it. Scowl permanently in place he shot the meanest glare he could muster to his fiancé who was happily humming some tune they had recently heard on the radio and bobbing his head to the imaginary music.

“I’m ready to go home, Dobe.”

At that Naruto stopped bobbing his head and stuttered, “W-what? But we just got here!”

“Yeah, and it sucks, just like I said it would,” the brunette said, making sure that Naruto knew he was the one in the wrong. At that, the blond actually had the nerve to roll his eyes and chuckle at Sasuke, and if looks could kill the blond would be bleeding out on the forest floor right now.

“Okay, Sasuke,” the blond continued to chuckle lightly at the antics of his fiancé, “can you please grab that stake and help me anchor our tent so we have somewhere to sleep for the night?” the blond asked, big dopey smile back in place. This time it was Sasuke who rolled his eyes, and wordlessly picked up a stake to hand to Naruto.

The tent was small, built to sleep only two. Green, water resistant material, and a large circular opening was the bulk of it. It was also supposed to be warm enough that they could go camping in late fall, which was apparently the time the blond wanted to go, and they would be warm enough. Getting the insulated tent was the only way Naruto could get Sasuke to agree to going on the trip, the brunette refusing to “sleep under the stars” as his fiancé had suggested. Sasuke didn’t want to freeze his ass off throughout the night just so his fiancé could see a giant ball of gas somewhere in the galaxy.

Once the tent was finally put together, the blond stepped back with a big, happy, sigh to admire his work. “Isn’t this great, Sasuke? To be out in nature, to be able to smell the trees and the grass!”

“And the faint scent of animal droppings,” the brunette added rolling his eyes, to which the blond just laughed.

“That _is_ part of nature! Well,” the blond started, and began to remove his shirt, “are you ready to break this tent in?”

Upon hearing those words Sasuke just stared at him incredulously. Was this moron serious? They drove three hours, hiked to this remote spot in the woods, freezing their asses off (or at least Sasuke was), and spent over an hour putting this dumb tent together, just for Naruto to make a move.

“Dobe, are you serious? We could have just stayed in our nice, warm apartment, if all you wanted to do was sleep together.”

Naruto huffed out a disgruntled breath and gave his fiancé a look, “But Sasuke,” here we go, “where is the romance in that? Haven’t you always wanted to hang under the stars? In the serenity of nature? Just you and your mate, getting cozy together and surviving in the wilderness by getting it on?”

“No,” Sasuke had never once wanted to do any of those things that Naruto was going on about, “Also, you’re not my mate, you moron, you are my fiancé. We aren’t wolves.”

Naruto wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. “We can be tonight. I do always enjoy doing it doggy-style.”

Naruto laughed and began to remove his thick boots to lay next to the shirt that he had removed and thrown to the ground right outside their tent. Sasuke would need to fold that later, even just seeing it laying messily on the disgusting forest ground right now bothered him.

Sasuke took a moment to admire the view in front of him. Naruto, with his shirt off, abs and biceps glistening in a sheen of sweat from putting the tent together. Standing in the forest with his dark, khaki colored hiking pants situated perfectly upon his waist, brown belt holding them up. The man looked like a sexy shirtless lumberjack, and Sasuke could definitely see himself “getting it on” with this man at some point during the night, but right now…

Right now Sasuke wanted to punish the idiot, just a little, for making him hike all the way out here just so the blond could be “romantic.” Walking over to his fiancé, Sasuke placed a strong hand against the blond’s chest. Time to have a little fun if he was stuck out here.

“Well, maybe you’re right,” Sasuke said, swirling his finger suggestively across the man’s chest, giving feather light touches along his abs, and delighting in the small shiver he saw.

“Sasuke,” Naruto’s voice dropped to a husky whisper and he grabbed Sasuke by the waist, pulling him closer before his hands dropped to Sasuke’s bottom and Naruto began kneading the man’s perfect round ass in his jeans. Man, did Naruto love Sasuke’s ass. Sasuke could already feel Naruto’s length, half hard, rub up against him, and the brunette moved to place feather light kisses along the blond’s neck.

“Naruto,” Sasuke whispered in the man’s ear, causing another shiver to dance down Naruto’s spine as Sasuke sucked on the man’s earlobe, biting it gently. He began pushing against the hands kneading his ass, trying to get more friction going between them. The brunette could feel his head start to get hazy from lust and had to remind himself that now was not the time.

Giving one last bite to Naruto’s earlobe, Sasuke released it and whispered to his fiancé. “I’m going into the tent to get more comfortable, will I see you there in a minute?” He asked, placing a chaste kiss on the blond’s cheek.

“Man, I knew there was a reason I was marrying you,” the blond responded, “if we weren’t already engaged, I’d propose to you right now.” He grinned, starting to take off his pants. Naruto was always the over-eager one of the two.

Sasuke smirked and walked suggestively back to the tent, knowing that Naruto was watching his ass as he went. The stoic man pulled out a small lock from his pocket, and picked up the blond’s shirt from the forest floor. “Dobe, throw me your pants! I’m going to throw them in the tent with me,” Sasuke winked, not entirely sure that line would work on Naruto, but the blond happily nodded his head and tossed his pants to his fiancé. “Come get me in one minute, Dobe.”

Sasuke crawled into the tent with Naruto’s shirt and pants, and zipped up the door, smirking as he placed the small lock through the hole of the zipper and connected it to the neighboring zipper, effectively “locking” the door to the tent. Now, the dobe had no way in.

Sasuke couldn’t help the small laugh that escaped at knowing that his fiancé was trapped outside their tent in just his boxers and socks.

Sure enough Naruto started to approach the tent, and when the blond attempted to unzip the door, he was met with resistance.

“What the…?” the blond mumbled, as he continued to tug. “Bastard! What did you do?”

Sasuke laughed loud enough for the blond to hear, “Dobe, you were the one that wanted to be in nature. Well here you are! Go enjoy it while you can. I’ll be in here, napping. I’ll come out once there is a warm campfire set up.” Sasuke knew Naruto could hear his smirk through his words, “also, I love you.” Naruto was the only one Sasuke had ever said that to, and it somehow became a tradition that whenever one of them would pull a prank on the other they would always make sure the last thing they said was “I love you.”

“Damn it Teme! I should have known you were up to something you damn bastard! Also, I love you too.”

 

Don’t worry, Naruto made sure to get Sasuke back later that night, when the “fire wood” suddenly made a huge cracking sound, and Sasuke thought the camp was going to burn down. Naruto was really glad he thought to pack those fire crackers. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> I'm pretty sure SasuNaru will always be my OTP


End file.
